Love like a Rose
by Splendentlove
Summary: Hermione's with Ron, but what will happen when she discovers he's cheating? Will she give in to temptation, to what she truly needs please R&R its a one shot unless you want more xx


Like a Rose

**Like a Rose**

A smiling bright-eyed girl slipped her arms around the neck of her boyfriend. She leaned forward and lightly kissed his cheek; his slightly prickly hairy cheek tickled her lips. She sighed and rested her forehead on his shoulder.

She inhaled deeply, however instead of smelling of his normal musky cologne, he smelt floral. A scent she recognized. Hermione pulled away feeling strangely numb. She turned her face away from him. _Who was it today?_

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked circling his arms around her petite waist.

Her deep chocolate brown eyes reluctantly looked deep into his hazel misty ones.

"Who's perfume?" Her words were flat, hardly expressing any emotion at all.

Ron sighed, rubbing his thumbs on the small of her back. Slowly, deliberately, almost as if stalling for time.

"Look, the lunch break, me and Lavender had a few drinks. We didn't do anything."

Hermione smiled sadly, clasping her trembling hands lightly together in front of her; all the while shaking her head.

"No, Ron. Something happened. I know it did. Just like last week and the week before." She argued mildly.

Ron sighed again and dropped his hands from around her.

"We got together in the broom closet on the seventh floor."

Hermione simply nodded once, her loose chocolate curls bounced ever so slightly. No words escaped her; Ron came forward and pulled her close. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to see her tonight." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione pushed away from his warm and familiar embrace disgusted. Ron let up his hold. Somehow Hermione thought he looked relieved. Wordlessly, she picked up her book bag. She turned and walked down the now empty school hallway. Pushing the double doors apart a chilly rush of air hit her body. She shivered.

With a heaviness she couldn't name, she walked to the only place that brought her comfort; the large tree down by the lake. All throughout her school years this was her favorite place to be, contrary to popular beliefs of her favorite place being the library.

She wrapped her arms around herself and leaned against the rough and hard trunk of 'her' tree. She let a small sigh escape her chapped lips and closed her eyes.

The back of her eyes burned terribly; she wanted to cry. _But why?_ She knew things were too good to last with Ron. She knew about his cheating that had started a couple months ago. And she knew another very important thing. She knew she wasn't in love with him. The constant fighting didn't help either

In the year they had been a couple, Hermione never confused her feelings for Ron for love. The only thing Hermione did love about Ron was the sense of protection he gave her. He protected her from the things of her past. He shielded her from all her worries with kisses and words of nonsense.

_Now what?_ Who could keep her safe? Twin rows of warm tears seeped through her closed lashes. She made no move to wipe them away.

She was back to the way it was before, the whole year was wasted. She was alone and vulnerable again, she already missed the steady momentum of things, of when she was with Ron.

She hugged herself harder, hating this strange lonely feeling welling up inside her. Like a dying rose, whose petals fell away, her life too, was falling apart.

A set of powerful arms pulled her to an invitingly warm body. Immediately, she melted into the embrace. She knew who it was, it was the only man she had ever completely trusted and loved. It was her best friend. It was her first everything. She smiled inwardly, it was Harry.

Hermione pulled back after taking a few long, comforting breaths of his masculine scent. Harry's hot and piercing emerald green colored eyes looked darker then normal as he gave Hermione a concerned look.

"Hey." She stared back through watery eyes.

"Hey." He brushed back her bangs, a familiar gesture. "I heard about what happened."

_Of course he would, Harry always knew when something was wrong_. She bit her bottom lip and looped her thumbs through the belt loops in his black slacks.

"Yeah, kinda stinks I guess." She said in what she hoped was a light, casual tone.

Harry growled slightly low in his throat and buried his face in Hermione's shoulder, inhaling deeply. She finally smiled softly and trailed her hands up the back of his white school shirt to rest on his shoulders. However, her smile disappeared when she felt the damp fabric.

"Harry?" She whispered, gently pushing him back.

Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder and her eyes went wide. She fingered the dark stain and began pulling open his collar. His feverish skin was warm and welcoming as she searched for a scratch. Her hand lingered on his bare shoulder. The way he avoided eye contact lead her to her conclusion.

"Ron's?"

His fingers dug lightly into her skin through her shirt. She took that as a 'yes'. She felt new tears in her eyes and her breath was caught in her throat.

What Harry had done for her today was nothing short of what he had always done for her in the past. He protected her and her honor, even when it came to a now former friend. Hermione knew he loved her, just like she had always loved him. They were best friends, it was not uncommon. But... _could there be something more to this?_

He wrapped his larger, rougher hand around her smaller, more delicate one. "Come on, Hermione. I should get you back inside."

Harry bent down and picked Hermione up, Hermione giggled; he hadn't done this for her in ages. She happily wrapped her arms around his neck settling down to lean against his hard chest. Harry threw the invisibility cloak over them both, and cast an invisibility charm (I don't care if there's no such thing there is in this story) and began to run up to the castle with Hermione in his arms, reminding her of fun times all those years ago.

As she quickly got used to the contrasting feeling of the cold cloak and the warmth of Harry, Hermione snuggled her face into his neck and smiled. How many times has Harry came to her rescue? How many people has he taken care of, that have wronged her? And if he had known who had scarred Hermione all those years ago, what would he have done? Probably murder the criminal. Yep that was her Harry.

Her lips grazed his neck and she planted two soft kisses. Her chest felt lighter now, the heaviness replaced with a swelling emotion of a different kind. She loved Harry. She _loved_ him.

Oh why had the gods been so cruel as to deny her of him for so long? Dangling him there, in front of her the whole time. _But what if he loved her too?_

She kissed his neck again. "I love you." She whispered into the wind.

Harry had made no sign that he heard. Hermione closed her eyes, _its better that way_. What could the chances possibly be that he loved her too?

Shortly, they arrived at a familiar picture of a pear and Harry only allowed Hermione down long enough to tickle the pear, smiling slightly as the hidden tunnel was revealed before them. He then scooped her up in his arms and took her along the hidden passage into the large kitchen. Gently, he settled her down onto a chair.

"I'll get us some dinner." Harry offered, working around the kitchen declining help from the house elves.

Hermione smiled at his gesture, knowing he was just trying to keep her happy, she sighed as her mind kept wandering to the handsome best friend that was cooking her dinner.

Ten minutes later he came back holding two streaming bowls. Hermione wasn't surprised to find spaghetti in her bowl. It was her favorite dinner choice after all.

"Thank you, Harry."

"Eat up."

They ate in silence watching the house elves cleaning up. When she finished Harry took the dishes. As he left Hermione leaned back feeling completely overwhelmed.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts; Hermione didn't notice Harry reenter the room until she felt him slowly pull her up. He led her out of the kitchen and through a series of secret passages, leading them to the room of requirement. When the reached she entered the now revealed door and smiled when she saw a replica of her room at home. Harry sat her down on the couch at the side of the room, slowly massaging her legs. Hermione's breathing slowed and she choked back a sob. He _didn't_ love her, Harry _pitied_ her.

For a few minutes he worked her legs until they felt watery and made Hermione feel oddly relaxed even with all her worries. Harry stopped and watched Hermione biting her lip.

"It's probably time for you to get to bed. Sleep in tomorrow, I'll come and get you to take you in late. And don't worry I promise I'll take notes."

A tear slipped down her fair skin, all she could do was nod. Again, Harry lifted her with ease and took her away.

He walked her over to her bed and the first thing that hit his senses was the smell of roses. There on her side desk was a fading bouquet of them. They smelled so sweet, and reminded him of Hermione.

He pulled back her comforter and laid her softly among her mattress. He grabbed the blanket and drew it over her; tucking her in. Harry made to leave but a small hand on his made him stop. He didn't look back at her, he knew what was coming.

"Harry, why are you always so gentle and kind to me?" Hermione spoke in a whisper.

When she didn't get an answer she had to bite her lip to stop from crying. She let her hand fall away. Again, he took a step toward the door.

"Will you come lay down with me?" She managed to choke out; he paused.

"No." His words sounding constricted and forced.

She closed her eyes, lashes fluttering to hold back the tears pushing against her lids. "Do you love me, Harry?" It was barely a whisper.

His hands dropped to his sides, balled tightly. He shook his head.

"No."

Hermione nodded. "Will we ever be more then best friends?" Her voice cracked and she opened her eyes freeing the burning liquid.

"No, we could never." Harry's shoulders started to shake, his back was rigid.

Hermione rose from her bed and wrapped her arms around Harry. Pressing herself flush against his back. Her tears soaked his shirt, seeping through to his skin.

"But I love you so much." Hermione hoarsely whispered.

Harry gently pried her trembling hands from around his middle and turned around. She bravely met his gaze, his brows were pressed together.

"You deserve better. Better then Ron and better then me." He said seriously pulling Hermione to his chest.

"I don't need anyone but you. I realized all these years I've been fooling myself, thinking you meant nothing more then my protective best friend. Today, I thought about Ron and felt nothing, no sadness, no love. I only felt disappointment that I will never find someone as good as you, Harry. I love you more, so much more then you will ever know."

He lowered his face and kissed her cheek, he kissed her forehead, and he kissed her whole face. Silently urging her tears to stop. When she did stop crying he found her slightly wet and salty lips.

Hermione felt her whole being grow weak with the heavy burden of her emotions. As his lips fell on hers, over and over again, she finally felt content. His powerful arms steadied her body with his. Before the kiss became less innocent he slowly pulled his mouth from hers. When Hermione finally opened her eyes they were misty again. Harry cupped her face.

"I've been reluctant to feel this way about you. I'm not good enough, I put your life at risk; I don't deserve your love. But Hermione, I love you."

Hermione smiled widely, and put her hands on his. She pulled them from her cheeks to her lips and lightly kissed each knuckle. She released them and sought Harry's mouth once more, this time standing on her tip toes for a more comfortable angle.

Harry desperately held on to her, fearing this moment wouldn't last. It lasted. In those past few minutes, the two friends had progressed so far, and there was no stopping them now.

In the midst of their passion, they made it to Hermione's bed.

And like a newly flowered rose, their love blossomed.


End file.
